Sajin Komamura/Image Gallery
Komamura Anime Images KomamuraProfile.jpg|Sajin Komamura, Captain of the 7th Division. Komamura Reinforcement.jpg|Sajin Komamura. Sajinface.png|Sajin Komamura side profile. Sajintosen.jpg|Komamura and Kaname Tōsen at the grave of Tōsen's friend years ago. Komamura'shelmet.jpg|Komamura wearing his helmet. Iba sajin.jpg|Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba. Komamura vs Zaraki.jpg|Komamura blocking Kenpachi Zaraki from attacking Tōsen. Komamura bankai.jpg|Komamura summoning his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Komamurabankai 1.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep62AizenvsKomamura.png|Aizen blocks Komamura's attack. Aizen defeat Sajin.jpg|Komamura defeated by Aizen's Kidō. KomamuraFightingBarehanded.png IbaKomamuraGrave.png PowwKoma.png|Komamura confronts Poww. Komamura's Bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō in battle stance. Poww Defeated.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeats Poww. Komamura full bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō towering over the fake Karakura Town. Komamura stops Kaname Attack Hirako.png|Sajin Komamura stops Kaname Tōsen from attacking Shinji Hirako Komamura and Hisagi vs Tosen.jpg|Komamura and Hisagi confront Tōsen. Sajinbankai.jpg|Sajin activates his Bankai to fight Tōsen. Tosen fighting Komamura Bankai.png|Komamura attacks Tōsen with his Bankai. TosenSwordKomamura.jpg|Tōsen blocks Komamura's Bankai. Los Nueve Aspectos (anime).jpg|Tōsen defeats Komamura's Bankai. 233Isane greets.png|Komamura lies on a bed as Isane greets Unohana. Komamura injured.png|Komamura is injured by Aizen. Aizen cuts down Komamura.png|Aizen cuts down Komamura. Urahara Prepares The Captains To leave.png|Urahara assists the captains in returning to Seireitei. The Captains Head Off.png|The captains leave. Komamura Tries To Stop The Current.png|Sajin blocks the Dangai current. Komamura Arrives.png|Komamura arrives, stopping Suì-Fēng from attacking Kenpachi. KomamuraKenpachiReigai.png|Komamura stealing Kenpachi's fight. Kenpachi is not amused. Komamura Punches Sui-Feng.png|Komamura punches the Reigai. Sui-Feng's clones surround Komamura.png|Reigai-Suì-Fēng surrounds Sajin. Komamura grabs Sui-Feng.png|Komamura grabs the Reigai of Suì-Fēng. Reigai-SuiFeng punctures Komamura.png|The Suì-Fēng Reigai strikes Komamura. Reigai Sui-Feng Shunko Kick.png|The Reigai uses Shunkō against Sajin. Reigai-Sui-Feng prepares to deal the killing blow.png|The Reigai tries to kill Komamura. Tenken Defense.png|Komamura defends himself from the Reigai's attack. Reigai-SuiFeng towers over Komamura.png|The Reigai stands over Komamura. Komamura Bankai Vs Sui Feng Bankai.png|Komamura's Bankai versus the Reigai's Bankai. Komamura falls alongside the Reigai.png|Komamura falls alongside Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Reigai-SuiFeng and Komamura emerge.png|Komamura and the Reigai pant heavily. Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-SuiFeng.png|Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng. Ep326SuiFengVsKomamura.png|Reigai-Sui-Feng Versus Komamura Ep326ReigaiSuiFengDefeated.png|Sui-Feng's Reigai lies defeated. Ep339TengenVsTengen.png|The giant Bankai fight. Ep339KomamuraSavesIba.png|Komamura protects Iba. Ep340ReigaiIkkakuHitsKomamura.png|Ikkaku's clone manages to injure Komamura. 230Komamura appears.png|Komamura appears in front of Muramasa. 230Komamura activates.png|Komamura activates his Bankai. 231Iba lifts.png|Iba lifts Komamura. 254Komamura states.png|Komamura states he will take care of the Gillians by himself. Komamura Manga Images Bleach Ch327 cover.png|Sajin on the cover of Chapter 327. Komamora.jpg|Komamura's Battle Data Chart. Sajin kills Poww.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeating Poww. Komamura&Tōsen.png|Komamura countering Tōsen's attack on Shinji. Komamura v Tosen.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō confronting a Hollowfied Tōsen. Komamura Vs Arrancar Tousen.jpg|Komamura confronted by Tōsen's Suzumushi Hyakushiki, Grillar Grillo form. Komamura Bankai Vs Tousen.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō vs. Tōsen in Resurrección release form. Komamura Bankai Defeated.jpg|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō falling in defeat against Tōsen. AizenDestroyingKomamura'sBankai.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō defeated by Aizen. AizenCuttingDownKomamura.png|Komamura being defeated by Aizen. Ch495KomamuraVSBambietta.png|Komamura intercepting Bambietta's rampage. Sajin teddy bear.png|Komamura meets an old acquaintance. KomamuraGGF.JPG|Komamura's Great Grandfather prepares to battle 554Komamura vs. Bambietta.png|Komamura confronts Bambietta. KomamuraNewArmor.JPG|Komamura's new armor. 556Komamura grabs.png|Komamura grabs Momo. 556Smoke clears.png|Komamura's human appearance. DangaiJoue.png|Komamura activates Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe. Komamura's Heart.JPG|Komamura's heart. Komamura GIFs KomamuraShikaivsAizenGif02.gif|Komamura releasing his Shikai against Aizen. Kurohitsugi.gif|Aizen attacking Komamura with Kurohitsugi. Tenken.gif|Komamura releasing his Shikai against Tōsen. Komamura bankaiV4.gif|Komamura releases his Bankai. Tenken Images 230Kokujo Tengen Myo'o raises.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' raises its blade. TenkenDefeatsKomamura.png|Komamura is defeated by Tenken. The other Zanpakuto appear.png|The Zanpakutō spirits appear before Byakuya. 241Keigun appear.png|Several Keigun appear around Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Tenken, and the other Zanpakutō spirits with Shunpo. The Zanpakuto surround Byakuya.png|The Zanpakutō surround Byakuya. Tenken intervenes.png|Tenken intervenes in the fight. Sui-Feng vs. Gonryomaru and Tenken.png|Suì-Fēng vs. Gonryōmaru and Tenken. Sui-Feng disappears.png|Suì-Fēng disappears as Tenken attacks. 243Tenken blows.png|Tenken blows flames out of his mouth. Sui-Feng kicks Tenken in the jaw.png|Suì-Fēng kicks Tenken in the jaw. 243Sui-Feng catches.png|Suì-Fēng catches Tenken's blade. Kenpachi Meets The Spirits.png|Kenpachi encounters Tenken and Gonryōmaru. Zaraki, Tenken, Gonryōmaru.png|Tenken confronting Kenpachi Zaraki alongside Gonryōmaru. Kenpachi Clashes With Tenken.png|Kenpachi blocks Tenken's attack. 247Kenpachi clashes with Tenken.png|Kenpachi clashes with Tenken. Zaraki Tenken fight Ep248.png|Kenpachi catches Tenken's sword. 248Reiatsu emanates.png|A column of red Reiatsu emanates from Tenken. 248Kokujo Tengen Myo'o stands.png|Tenken activates his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Kepachi Reiatsu Block.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' attacks. Kenpachi vs Tenken's Bankai.jpg|Kenpachi stands before Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 249Kenpachi leaps.png|Kenpachi leaps toward Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Ep249TenkenHitsKenpachi.png|'Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō' hits Kenpachi, who is sent flying away. 249Kenpachi cuts.png|Kenpachi cuts off one of the horns of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. 254Komamura stands.png|Komamura stands in front of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Tenken (spirit) Mugshot.png|Tenken's physical manifestation. 265Tenken creates.png|Tenken creates a fissure by slamming his sword into the ground. DangaiJoue.png|Komamura activates Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō - Dangai Jōe. Tenken GIFs 248Fire_Generation.gif|Tenken generates fire. 248Kokujo_Tengen_Myo'o.gif|Tenken activates his Bankai. 265Tenken's_strength.gif|Tenken creates a fissure in the ground. Komamura Movie Images Captains confront hitsugaya.png|The Gotei 13 captains confront Hitsugaya. Category:Images